What I Do Is All For You
by ThisIsMe79
Summary: Hermione is Tom Riddles younger sister and he will do anything to protect her from the world. Even if he must destroy it, he will for her. *Incest *Violence *Major sister complex * Hermione will eventually get her own magic
1. Chapter 1

Tom looked around the cold room and in his haste to leave all he took when leaving the small shack was a thin blanket and his sister Hermione's stuffed doll.

Normally Tom would not be one for placing spots on his clean good behavior record, but he had to go back so the small shack. That's where he and Hermione had lived before they found them. When they forced Tom and Hermione into the car without their possessions she had left the only thing she loved.

The thing Hermione so despretly cried for when She and Tom where placed in the orphanage. Hermione could not sleep without it, besides that he had gotten tired of everyone else trying to calm her.

She was his charge! She was left in his care when his filthy father had died, and Tom always provided. Even if he only had enough for her, he would give it to her. She was his everything, and this doll would remind her of that.

All the other children wanted to play with her but never him. Though it was alright because she never did give in to them, only staying with her big brother. She knew once they left he was all she had. Sure some would say the relationship was unhealthy, but they did not sit and hold her when she was crying her eyes out when their parents had died. No, that was him!

Soon they would leave the orphanage and go to the other world his mother spoke about. The one where he ruled and no one could stop him from getting what is his. The world of magic, where he was a decendant of the one and only Salazar Slytherin.

He would take Hermione there, then no one could tell him "No." and she would be locked away in a room. All his never to be shared.


	2. Chapter 2

After hours of walking in the bitter winter wind Tom finally reached the orphanage. Stepping inside Tom ignored the bleak gray walls and creaking steps as he headded towards Hermione's room. The nagging voice in his head kept telling him to just grab her and run, that was exactly what he was planning on doing.

Opening the pink door to her room at the end of the hall just up the stairs he could not help but cringe at the high pitched creak that it gave in protest to opening. Peeking in he saw his princess Hermione sleeping, that was just perfect! Now all he had to do was quietly pack her few items in other words a pillow and the doll he grabbed earily that day, and take her so they may leave.

He already had everything planned out. They would go to Diagon Alley and he would find Hogwarts from there and say they need a place to stay. After all he had heard about the softhearted headmaster he had already had a plan. A plan that would make sure they never came back to the damned orphanage again.

Lifting her up said she were a porcelain doll he made sure not to wake her. Hermione would definantly try to make them stay saying it would be for the best, but if they stayed someone would want to adopt her and seperate them. That out of all the horrors in world was the only thing could make his break down like the boy he was would be the thought of her being taken and never given back.

Tom pushed those thoughts out of his mind and concentrated on getting into Hogwarts, sure he was old enough and knew some magic but Hermione was only twelve and still did not show much in the ways of magic. Tom was worrying about her magical abilities when manic looking mad jumped in front of the pair "This girl" The man laid a finger on Hermione's forhead "She has the most powerful raw magic I have ever seen. But you, you will taint monster, let her go! She needs more than you can give her." And with that he left in a blink of an eye. A woman came out of a place called the Leaky Coldre " Poor dears, you must be cold right?" She asked while ushering the children inside the warm building.

The structure looked old and delapadated from the out side was grand and homey inside. Not a wall was creaked and the fire roared in confidence. Yes this place was indeed magic. Tom thought to take advantage of the hospitality the woman gave "Do you by chance know where Hogwarts might be?" He of course knew but maybe this way the witch could just take them there. The woman was surprised "Yes I graduated from there many years ago. Are you going to enroll there?" She asked genuinely intrested "Yes ma'am, my little sister and I are headed there but we seemed to have lost are way." Tom flashed her a smile he knew melted hearts. The woman's cheeks brightened in color and withing secounds Tom was infront of a large stone castle. The castle was nothing too special in his book, maybe even too normal looking. That stupid witch must have sent him to the wrong castle! "Hello, you must be the new students Albus was telling us about. I am professor Slughorn, and you are my dear boy?" An old rather plump man asked.

Tom was pleasantly surprised about how everything always seemed to fall into place for him. Tom stuck out his hand to shake Professor Slughorns "I am Tom riddle, this is my sister Hermione Riddle. And yes we are the new students."


	3. Chapter 3

Once Hermione awoke it was already pictchblack outside. She had not idea where she was, but it was certainly not her room back at the orphanage. The new room was much larger and a lot darker then her old one.

The walls were a soft gray and had entricate carvings of snakes all over, this had to have something to do with her brother. Tom had this hidden talent, one that let him speak to snakes. Back when it was just the two of them he would ask th to watch over her while he left to do chores for the day.

Hermion loved her brother more then anyone could, no, should know. It was a secret she kept very close to her heart. Never once did she tell anyone about her dreams of kissing him softly and holding hands in a way more then siblings ought to. Just thinking about it made her cheeks tingle and her toes curl. But he was a good big brother and would never touch her that way.

In her world their love or rather her love for him was innocent. She knew that in the everyday world it was taboo, yet she thought about him endlessly when he was away, much like now. She stared at the door hoping her brother would come through and save her from loneliness.

The door opened a few minutes later revealing Tom, he had clothes in his arms. The clothes must have been for her because he seemed to have already changed. Tom offered her the clothes, Hermione unfolded them to reveal a gray wool skirt that reached about midcaf, a matching sweater vest bordered with dark rich green and a shiny silver "This is Hogwarts, a magic school for wizards." Hermione reminded Tom "I am not magical..." She pouted. Tom lifted Hermione's head with a single gentle finger below her chin "Don't worry, I am magic enough for both of us."

I will be adding another chapter soon :) Hermione will get her magic eventually :D


End file.
